dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Wish to the Eternal Dragon
A Wish to the Eternal Dragon (神龍への願い, Shenron e no Negai; lit. "The Wish to Shenlong") is the twelfth episode of Dragon Ball and the twelfth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary The Eternal Dragon Shenron is waiting for a wish. Emperor Pilaf is too nervous to make his wish to be ruler of the Earth. Goku uses the Kamehameha wave to break through the wall of the prison he and his friends are held captive in. Puar and Oolong transform into bats to escape from the prison. Oolong rushes up to the Eternal Dragon and wishes for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear to prevent Pilaf's wish. The Dragon Balls turn to stone, and scatter all around the world, not to be found for another year; this angers Goku and Yamcha. Shu calls out the dogs to attack the group. With Yamcha and Goku fighting the dogs, Shu and Mai jump down and capture the group . The group ends up in another prison. This time it is three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plans. Emperor Pilaf plans to fry them in the morning with the sun. It is a full moon out, and Goku tells them that a terrible monster comes out on a full moon, and it once trampled over his Grandpa Gohan. Goku, gazes at the moon. He transforms into the mighty beast, breaking them out of their prison. Battles *Shu and Mai vs. Goku and Yamcha *Goku and Yamcha vs. Shu's Dog Police Techniques *Great Ape Transformation: used by Goku Voice cast Differences from the manga *The group's escape from Pilaf's prison cell as well as their running away from Shu's "Dog Police". Edits Visual edits *When Oolong is in bat form he flies to prevent the wish from being made, he is drawn with a penis, which is removed in the edited-for-TV version. *The panties Oolong wishes for has Shenron on it in the Ocean Group Dub. Dialogue changes *Oolong says that he wishes for the world's most comfortable underwear in all of the English dubs, but in the Japanese version he says that he wishes for a young girl's panties. Inconsistencies *When Pilaf is fantasizing about being ruler of the world, he is seen gazing over a globe of the earth in the shape of the real world when it is known that the Dragon Ball Universe is set on an alternate Earth with different shaped continents. *Goku's Power Pole is shown to have a limit to extending when they try to escape through the roof. This is a major inconsistency since Goku was able to take it to the moon in "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch". Trivia *This is the first episode that Shenron grants a wish. *This episode premieres the first transformation of the series (unless one counts Oolong and Puar's shapeshifting). *Oolong's wish is responsible for the birth of Oceanus Shenron, who does not appear until the Dragon Ball GT episode "The Six-Star Dragon". *Shu's Dog Police show up as enemies in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins. Similar dogs also appear in new Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Super Watchdogs. *During Emperor Pilaf's ruler fantasy, a group in the crowd can be seen holding a sign saying "ALLAH"; this is the Arabic word for "god." *In the FUNimation Dub of the episode, Pilaf is heard shouting "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" at Goku and friends after Oolong sabotaged his wish. This is an obvious reference to the Daleks in the science fiction show Doctor Who who use the same phrase before attacking an enemy. Gallery Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon